Just Believe Me
by Kurosaki Juria
Summary: When Edward Elric tries to tell his boyfriend, Roy Mustang that he's pregnant, Roy thinks it's all a bad joke. Though after that, Ed leaves Roy disappearing from his life. When Roy finds him again, Ed has a young girl with him who has black hair and golden eyes. I'll give you guys one guess on who the parents are... Even though one denies being a parent of the child. [Post Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, or more like the few that actually take the time to read my stories...yeah. Well back on track: this prolog is going to be really short. It's basically just a flash back 'cause the next chapter will be about 5 years after this. But I hope you guys enjoy this! Ph, and if there are any grammatical errors, or you have ideas that you think I should use in the story(I don't think you guys will though, but you never know.) please comment them. And**  
 **to artists who do fan art! If you are that rare someone who would like to make fan art inspired my story, please, for one if you post it somewhere, let people know what it was inspired by that way I can have some sort of credit, and for two, if you make fan art, send it to me via the email address in my bio, I'd love to see it. Thanks guys, enjoy my story!**  
 **~Kurosaki-Chan**  
 **Disclaimer: I'll say this once- I don't own FMA/FMAB Arakawa-Sensei does**

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me, or did you just come to waste my time?" Roy was starting to get irritated with his boyfriend of five years, said boyfriend was shifting from right foot to left nervously.  
"It's not that easy Roy."  
"Just say it."  
Ed gulped "Roy I'm-" he paused again  
"You're _what_?" Roy was just about to tell the blonde to get out when he blurted out his confession.  
"Roy I'm pregnant!"  
Roy snorted, "That's not even _remotely_ funny Edward."  
"I'm not joking!"  
"It's obvious that you're playing some sorta joke Ed. You're a _man_ , you _can't_ get pregnant."  
"But I'm _not_ joking! I really am!" Roy ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed.  
"Baby, I love you, but I can't do this right now, I have to get this done. Could you please get out so I can finish this?"  
"Roy-"  
" _Out_!" Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes, as he ran out of the office. 'Did I hurt him?' Roy wondered as he watched the short alchemist exit the room 'It was just a bad joke, why did it matter so much that I didn't laugh?' He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he did wrong. 'I'll apologize when I get home tonight,' He decided, 'I'll apologize for whatever I did.'

There were no apologies that night. When Roy arrived at the apartment that he and Ed lived in together, all of the blonde's things were gone. All his clothes, books, everything. The ravenette sat on the faux leather lounge chair in their living room, rubbing his hands over his face.  
"What did I do _wrong_?" He asked himself, "Why is he gone?"


	2. My Daughter

5 years later  
"Mommy, mommy! Look at how high I am!" A black haired, golden eyed little girl yelled down to a short blonde.  
"Amazing Winry!" Edward shouted back up to the girl. Just then another blonde appeared beside Ed, with a black and white dog following closely behind.  
"Why'd you have to name her after me?!" Winry complained, "It makes everything so _confusing_!"  
"It's a pretty name Win." Edward stated, "And there's really no girl version of Alphonse, I was _not_ going to name her Edna like you wanted me to, and I was _totally_ not going even try to find a girl version of Roy. Win nodded and looked up to watch the shorter of the blondes' 4 year old daughter slide down a metal slide and into Ed's arms.  
"You're so good at sliding! You wanna go again?"Winry shook her head grinning. "No? Well what do you wanna do?"  
"Make me something with your alch- alche- alche- alchem-"  
"Alchemy?" Ed suggested  
"Yeah Alchemy! She grinned, "Will you make me something with it?  
"Mm maybe."  
"Huh?"  
"If you say the special words, I might make you something."  
Oh! Oh yeah! Mommy will you _please_ make me something with your alchemy?"  
"Of course sweetheart! What do you want?"  
"I wanna-"  
Win spotted a familiar face out of the corner of her eye, "Ed," she said, tension in her voice.  
"Just a second sweetie, tell me more later," he said to his daughter before turning to Win, " What is it Win?"  
"Roy's _here._ " She said, and Ed stood up fast, and caught sight of the black haired man almost immediately. He picked up his daughter.  
"Sweetie lets make that doll you want at home okay? We'll have more things to make it with there anyway." Winry nodded, "Alright then, lets go!" Ed picked up the young girl, and him, and Win started towards the mechanic's home.

"Edward!" An all too familiar voice called out, it was an unwelcome voice too.

"Shi-oot." Ed remembered he had a child in his arms at the last minute and corrected himself. He and Win broke into a run.

"Ed! Ed wait!" Edward didn't stop for the ravenette, and he and Win made it to the blonde mechanic's house without Roy catching up.

"Mommy," Winry started.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why'd we run so fast?"

"The quicker we got home the quicker we can make your doll! Go get the stuff you want to make the doll with now, yeah?"

"Yes Mama." Winry turned and left, in search of things to make her doll with. Edward sighed, and sunk down onto the sofa.

"Why is he here?" His voice wavered, "I can't do this again."

"Ed don't worry about it, he'll be gone soon, we just have to keep you out of sight for a little while. He'll be gone before you know it, okay?"

"You don't know Roy, he's determined. If he wants something, he'll find a way to get it no matter what." Winry went quiet.

"I won't let him get near you, you got that?"

"Yeah, thanks Win."

"Mommy! I got the stuff!" The little black haired girl, emerged from around the corner with an armful of things.

"Winry, are you sure you're gonna need all that stuff for a doll?" She shook her head and Ed sighed. His daughter put down the pile of stuff, and Ed went through it, sorting out what he'd need, and not need to make the doll. When he finished, he took the pile of things he needed, and put them in the middle of the living room.

"What do you want the doll to look like?" The little girl thought for a moment. Then her face brightened as she thought of her five year old genius idea.

"Me."

"Alrighty then, one Winry-doll coming right up!"

"Don't mess up my floor like you did last time, Ed"

"Yeah, yeah." Ed clapped his hands, and pressed them to the floor. The flash of blue, alchemical light filled the room, then died down. When the light was gone, there was a small black haired, pale skinned doll, dressed in a purple dress in the middle of the living room. Winry ran to pick it up, then ran back to her mother, giving him the biggest embrace she could muster.

"Thanks Mama." She said.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Go play now while I help Aunt Win make dinner, yeah?"

"Alright." Winry ran back to her room, and Ed turned to Win.

"She's such a good girl." Win said, setting a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"You bet she is." Edward grabbed a kitchen knife, and began to chop the vegetables for the stew.

Roy lost the blonde, at a three way intersection.  
"Dammit," He growled, "I finally found him, and I loose him again. Why did he even run in the first place? Who was that little girl with him?" Roy had so many unanswered questions, and the only one who could answer them had run away from him. Roy called his team together. He knew Ed lived in this small sleepy town, now he just had to find where exactly did he live in the town.

"We know Ed's here," He told his team, "Now we just have to find him."

"Um boss?" Havoc interrupted, "Don't you think that, you know since he ran away from you, he might _want_ to be left alone?"

"I have questions, that I want answers to, I just want the answers... And I want to see him again." Roy said the last part quieter then raised his voice to a normal volume again. "Starting tomorrow, we're going to split into groups to search for Ed. Havoc, and Breda, you two are together. Fuery, and Falman, you'll be together, and the lieutenant and I will be together. Does everyone understand"

"Yes Sir." They all said in unison.

"Good, now everyone go get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."


	3. Finding Him

Each of the groups Roy had assigned were assigned to search different parts of the town. Breda and Havoc had been assigned to the outermost section of the little town.

"This is taking _forever!"_ Havoc complained. "The chief obviously wanted to be left alone. Why can't Mustang just let him be?"  
"Well he did run off without explaining why." Breda said, "If I were him, I'd want to know why he left too." Suddenly, as they passed a small brown house they heard a loud crash then a familiar voice.  
"WIN I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! They heard Ed's voice shout.  
"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THE GARAGE! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO MY ASS!" A high pitched female voice shouted back at him.  
"WIN! WATCH THE LANGUAGE! AND IT _WAS_ AN ACCIDENT! OW!"  
"DON'T LIE TO ME! NEXT TIME IT HAPPENS THOUGH, YOU'LL BECOME _REAL_ GOOD FRIENDS WITH MY WRENCH!"  
"I THOUGHT I ALREADY WAS!"  
"OH TRUST ME, YOU AREN'T." Then it went quiet.  
"Breda," Havoc looked at the other man. "I think we found him."

Ed sat on the back porch watching his little girl swing.  
"Mommy! Look at how high I can go!" She laughed pumping her legs harder.  
"Yeah, amazing sweetheart!" He praised her. " Just be careful!"  
"I am Mommy." Ed smiled. He loved his daughter with all his heart. Win said he spoiled her rotten but Ed just wanted to give her everything he never did have growing up. Ed turned his attention back to the book he was reading. "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" was the name of it. It was a sad book so far but Ed hoped it might have a happy ending. But he wouldn't know until he finished the book. Ed heard the doorbell ring and Den bark. He set down his book standing up.

"Winry! Stay here for Mommy okay?!" The young girl smiled back at him.

"I'll stay right here Mommy!"

"Good girl!" He left the yard making his way to the front door. 'It must be one of Win's customer's.' He thought. He undid the chain and opened the door.

"Sorry Win's not-"

"Ed."

"Nope!" Ed saw who it was and slammed the door closed, Roy though, had stuck his foot in front of the door frame stopping the door from being closed. "Go away!" He shouted, close to tears. _'Why did he have to find me?!'_ he thought.

"Ed, baby-"

"Don't call me that." Ed whispered interrupting Roy.

"Huh?"

"Don't act like were a couple." He looked at Roy through the crack between the door and it's frame, "Just leave me alone!"

"Mommy?" Roy heard the voice of a little girl coming down the hall. Ed whipped around at the sound of the voice, "Mommy who's at the door?"

"It's no one sweetheart, I thought I told you to stay out back." Ed scolded the little girl. _'Who is that girl? Did he get together with someone else when he left? Is that_ _why_ _he left?'_ So many questions were building up inside of Roy's head feeding the anger and jealousy that he held against whoever this woman was that took his Edward.

"But it got hot." He hated this little girl too. She was proof that Ed was with someone else. Roy paid no attention to the fact that the little girl called Ed 'mommy' instead of 'daddy' his mind was too clouded with anger, jealousy, and hate. When Ed had finally convinced the girl to go off elsewhere, and had turned back to Roy, the man was seething.

"Who is she?" He demanded and Ed looked at him confused.

"Who's who?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw that little girl, now who is she?!" Ed looked at him with heartbroken shock.

"There was no one else." the blonde said.

"Then was the girl adopted?"

"No."

"What the hell Ed! You're not making any sense at all!" What kind of story was Ed giving him. "The little devil didn't just grow from a tree." Ed's face darkened when Roy called the blonde's daughter a 'little devil.'

"Get out!" He growled.

"What?"

"I said get out!" He cried tears running from his eyes, "Get out and don't come back! You wanna know why I left?! You never took me seriously! _Never!_ And I was sick of it. I was sick of you taking everything I said with a grain of salt! I just wanted you to believe me!" He pushed Roy who fell away from the door shocked at the young man's outburst, "Go away! Don't ever come near me, or my daughter. I'm not sharing her with a bastard like you!" With that the blonde slammed the front door leaving a very confused Roy Mustang. What had the boy been talking about?! He had always taken Ed seriously! Was the kid still pissed about him not laughing at his 'I'm Pregnant' joke? What did he mean by not sharing his daughter with Roy? Why would Roy want to be a parent to that girl? She isn't even related to him... Right?


	4. Truths and Lies

ED

After Ed had closed the door, he turned around, leaning back against it then sliding down to the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and took deep breathes. _'Why did he have to come?'_ The blonde thought, _'Why did he have to find me, why can't he just leave me alone?'_

"Mommy?" Ed was snapped out of his thoughts by his daughter's voice, "Mommy, what's wrong?" Ed smiled at her softly.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart." He claimed.

"Then why are you crying?" At her words Ed realized he _was_ crying. He quickly wiped away the tears.

"It's nothing baby. Mommy was just remembering something sad that happened a long time ago." He said. Winry crawled over to him and sat in front of him.

"What was sad?" She asked.

"C'mon, let's sit somewhere more comfortable." He stood, picking up his daughter, carrying her over to the sofa in the next room over. He had avoided the girl's question for now.

"Mommy."

"Hmm?"

"Who was that at the door?" Ed stopped, he debated telling Winry who Roy was, but decided against it.

"It was no one sweetie." He told her instead. He would keep Winry from not knowing who Roy was. The man would be a nobody to her. Just until the right time, when she was older he'd tell her.

"Did he make you cry?"

"No, he didn't. I just remembered something sad." He hated looking weak in front of his daughter, and it was bad enough he'd been crying. If she knew he was crying because of Roy, she'd see him as even weaker. Ed pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. He and Win were the only one's who knew about Winry and her story. Ed hadn't even told Al, fearing the same reaction from him that he'd received from the Colonel. _'He's probably worried sick.'_ Ed thought. _'If he knew would he still worry?'_ Suddenly Winry's stomach growled and Edward laughed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, and she nodded, "Let's go get dinner started then. It is almost six o' clock." Winry jumped off his lap and they both started for the kitchen.

ROY

Roy had stood outside the blonde's door about ten minutes after the other had slammed the door in his face. He chewed over the words Ed had thrown at him. ' _"Go away! Don't ever come near me, or my daughter. I'm not sharing her with a bastard like you!" What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would I even want to be a parent to that little girl.'_ No matter what Ed had told him, the only way Ed could have a child with him is if he either adopted, or was with a woman. _'It had to be why he left! Why else would he leave?'_ The part that confused Roy was the 'I'm Pregnant' joke. Was that his way of saying he had been cheating and now ha got a woman pregnant with his baby? Roy seethed at the thoughts running through his head. _'Why didn't he just tell the truth? What's so hard about that.'_ As he left he caught sight of a familiar blonde girl, who was carrying multiple bags full of screws, bolts and other tools. Roy watched as she approached the house he'd just left and stopped at the front door.

"Edward open the door!" She shouted.

"Do it yourself, I've got my hands full."

"So do I now get your ass over here and open this door!"

"Win! Language! Winry can hear you, you know!" After a few minutes, Roy saw Ed open the door for Winry and let her in.

 _'Was this the girl Ed ran off with?'_ Roy had to think of her name for a second. He knew she was Ed's automail mechanic. _'That's right, Winry Rockbell.'_ He fumed with anger at the blonde girl for stealing his Edward. He wanted to know why Ed had left, the true reason. He wanted to know why Ed had cheated on him. He wanted to figure out why. He wanted to find out. So that's what he'd do. He continued on his way back to the hotel he and his team were staying at. Tomorrow the real investigation would start.

TOMORROW: ED

"Why couldn't she just do it herself." Ed grumbled grabbing a box of chicken broth and throwing it into the basket. Winry had handed him a shopping list that morning.

"Here we're running low on food. I don't have a lot of time to go on a real shopping trip so just pick up a few things so we're not starving." Ed had started protesting about staying with his daughter and Win stopped him. "I'll look after Winry, now go." She kicked Ed out of the house, and he reluctantly started towards the town's only grocery store. He grabbed the last thing and paid for the parcels. It wasn't much, he could carry it all home at once instead of having to make trips. He picked up the two bags and started home. He was almost halfway home when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Roy. Tears sparng from his eyes and he turned to try and make a dash for it. Roy caught him by his sleeve causing him to drop the groceries.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He cried looking up at Roy with watery eyes.

"I want answers."

"On what? I told you everything already." Roy frowned

"What you told me was all lies." He said, "I want to know why you left. Who is the girl?"

"I already told you why I left." He said. "My daughter's name is Winry."

"Whose is she?" Roy demanded, and Ed looked down at the ground.

"She's your's Roy." Roy looked at him with angry eyes.

"You can't be serious," He said, "Why are we still playing this game?! It's a horrible lie. Just tell me who she is!"

"THERE IS NO SHE!" Ed shouted, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST BELIEVE ME?!"

"You're not being believable. What you're saying isn't possible."

"How do you know?!" You never knew, you weren't there. I was. I was _pregnant_ Roy. How many times do I have to say it?" He tuned, bending down to pick up the groceries he'd dropped. When he'd gathered them all he turned away from Roy. "Stay away from me. Don't make me go through this anymore." He walked away from Roy who stood there still processing what Edward had said.

 _'What if he had been pregnant? What if he was telling the truth?'_ Roy shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was impossible and Roy knew it. And yet, why was Ed so upset that Roy wouldn't believe him? And why, if he was lying, would he say that Roy was the other parent? Too many questions with not enough answers. Why did the blonde have to make this so confusing?

Hey this chapter is finished! I hope you guys liked it! I just wanted to know, who wants Winry (Ed's daughter) to meet Roy by herself? Who wants Roy and Winry to meet through Ed? Let me know and stay tuned for more!

Bye!

Kurosaki-Chan

ED

After Ed had closed the door, he turned around, leaning back against it then sliding down to the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and took deep breathes. _'Why did he have to come?'_ The blonde thought, _'Why did he have to find me, why can't he just leave me alone?'_

"Mommy?" Ed was snapped out of his thoughts by his daughter's voice, "Mommy, what's wrong?" Ed smiled at her softly.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart." He claimed.

"Then why are you crying?" At her words Ed realized he _was_ crying. He quickly wiped away the tears.

"It's nothing baby. Mommy was just remembering something sad that happened a long time ago." He said. Winry crawled over to him and sat in front of him.

"What was sad?" She asked.

"C'mon, let's sit somewhere more comfortable." He stood, picking up his daughter, carrying her over to the sofa in the next room over. He had avoided the girl's question for now.

"Mommy."

"Hmm?"

"Who was that at the door?" Ed stopped, he debated telling Winry who Roy was, but decided against it.

"It was no one sweetie." He told her instead. He would keep Winry from not knowing who Roy was. The man would be a nobody to her. Just until the right time, when she was older he'd tell her.

"Did he make you cry?"

"No, he didn't. I just remembered something sad." He hated looking weak in front of his daughter, and it was bad enough he'd been crying. If she knew he was crying because of Roy, she'd see him as even weaker. Ed pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. He and Win were the only one's who knew about Winry and her story. Ed hadn't even told Al, fearing the same reaction from him that he'd received from the Colonel. _'He's probably worried sick.'_ Ed thought. _'If he knew would he still worry?'_ Suddenly Winry's stomach growled and Edward laughed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, and she nodded, "Let's go get dinner started then. It is almost six o' clock." Winry jumped off his lap and they both started for the kitchen.

ROY

Roy had stood outside the blonde's door about ten minutes after the other had slammed the door in his face. He chewed over the words Ed had thrown at him. ' _"Go away! Don't ever come near me, or my daughter. I'm not sharing her with a bastard like you!" What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would I even want to be a parent to that little girl.'_ No matter what Ed had told him, the only way Ed could have a child with him is if he either adopted, or was with a woman. _'It had to be why he left! Why else would he leave?'_ The part that confused Roy was the 'I'm Pregnant' joke. Was that his way of saying he had been cheating and now ha got a woman pregnant with his baby? Roy seethed at the thoughts running through his head. _'Why didn't he just tell the truth? What's so hard about that.'_ As he left he caught sight of a familiar blonde girl, who was carrying multiple bags full of screws, bolts and other tools. Roy watched as she approached the house he'd just left and stopped at the front door.

"Edward open the door!" She shouted.

"Do it yourself, I've got my hands full."

"So do I now get your ass over here and open this door!"

"Win! Language! Winry can hear you, you know!" After a few minutes, Roy saw Ed open the door for Winry and let her in.

 _'Was this the girl Ed ran off with?'_ Roy had to think of her name for a second. He knew she was Ed's automail mechanic. _'That's right, Winry Rockbell.'_ He fumed with anger at the blonde girl for stealing his Edward. He wanted to know why Ed had left, the true reason. He wanted to know why Ed had cheated on him. He wanted to figure out why. He wanted to find out. So that's what he'd do. He continued on his way back to the hotel he and his team were staying at. Tomorrow the real investigation would start.

TOMORROW: ED

"Why couldn't she just do it herself." Ed grumbled grabbing a box of chicken broth and throwing it into the basket. Winry had handed him a shopping list that morning.

"Here we're running low on food. I don't have a lot of time to go on a real shopping trip so just pick up a few things so we're not starving." Ed had started protesting about staying with his daughter and Win stopped him. "I'll look after Winry, now go." She kicked Ed out of the house, and he reluctantly started towards the town's only grocery store. He grabbed the last thing and paid for the parcels. It wasn't much, he could carry it all home at once instead of having to make trips. He picked up the two bags and started home. He was almost halfway home when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Roy. Tears sparng from his eyes and he turned to try and make a dash for it. Roy caught him by his sleeve causing him to drop the groceries.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He cried looking up at Roy with watery eyes.

"I want answers."

"On what? I told you everything already." Roy frowned

"What you told me was all lies." He said, "I want to know why you left. Who is the girl?"

"I already told you why I left." He said. "My daughter's name is Winry."

"Whose is she?" Roy demanded, and Ed looked down at the ground.

"She's your's Roy." Roy looked at him with angry eyes.

"You can't be serious," He said, "Why are we still playing this game?! It's a horrible lie. Just tell me who she is!"

"THERE IS NO SHE!" Ed shouted, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST BELIEVE ME?!"

"You're not being believable. What you're saying isn't possible."

"How do you know?!" You never knew, you weren't there. I was. I was _pregnant_ Roy. How many times do I have to say it?" He tuned, bending down to pick up the groceries he'd dropped. When he'd gathered them all he turned away from Roy. "Stay away from me. Don't make me go through this anymore." He walked away from Roy who stood there still processing what Edward had said.

 _'What if he had been pregnant? What if he was telling the truth?'_ Roy shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was impossible and Roy knew it. And yet, why was Ed so upset that Roy wouldn't believe him? And why, if he was lying, would he say that Roy was the other parent? Too many questions with not enough answers. Why did the blonde have to make this so confusing?


	5. To Forgive Four Years of Betrayal

After the encounter between Roy and Ed, Ed didn't see the dark haired man at all. He wanted to believe that the man had gave up and left. But the voice in his head that was logical told him that Roy hadn't left and that he was just watching the blonde while staying out of his line of sight. He was always watching for the man though, but he never saw him. Now that Roy had come into his life again, Ed couldn't stop thinking about the man.  
"Mommy?" Ed looked up from his book and at his daughter. He smiled.  
"What is it baby?"  
"There's a man at the door wanting to see you. He says his name is Roy" Ed frowned. After days of just watching him now the man wanted to talk again. The blonde closed his book and got up.  
"Stay here, okay sweetie?"  
"But I wanna see him!" Winry whined, "Why can't I see him?"  
"You won't like him baby, trust me. Now stay here for mommy, okay?"  
"Fine..." Winry huffed and pouted in reply. Edward smiled at her.  
"Good girl." With that he turned and went to the door. At first he only cracked it open. Roy looked at him through the crack.  
"Ed please talk to me.."  
"Fine..." The blonde was reluctant, he didn't want Roy's bullshit anymore but someone out there must really hate him for this he guessed. Ed opened the door all the way.  
"What do you want Roy?" He asked he asked in a tired voice.  
"I want proof that you actually got pregnant." Edward sputtered. Was the man actually start believing him.  
"Y-Yeah! I can, I've got the papers on the test results and pictures and stuff..." He looked at the man apprehensively, "If I show you the proof, will you actually believe me...?"  
"If there's proof, there's no denying that it didn't happen because it's a fact then." Ed then stepped aside.  
"Come in. I'll get the papers and everything." Roy followed Ed inside and allowed himself to be led by Edward into the living room.  
"Wait here. I'll be right back." He said then left Roy, disappearing down a hall. The man sat in one of the chairs in the room. He studied it as he waited. It was furnished with tasteful maroon furniture and a cherrywood coffee table. The hardwood floor looked like cedar but Roy wasn't sure. A black rug covered part of the floor in front of a widescreen tv with a full system of stereo speakers surrounding it. The walls were covered in pictures of The child, Winry Rockbell and Ed. One that stuck out to Roy though was a picture of Ed laying in a hospital bed looking exhausted. In the picture he was looking down fondly at a sleeping infant nestled in his arms. Roy heard footsteps and Ed appeared again carrying a packet of papers.  
"Here." He said throwing the papers onto the coffee table. "These are the results of all the tests they did. They tested me five times and they all came out the same." Roy picked up the packed looking through it. The papers all stated that Edward had been positive for pregnancy. He looked through the teats and saw that they had tested through both blood and urine samples. They had all came out the same.  
"And here are pictures from the hospital." He laid them out on the coffee table as well. "I had a C-Section 'cause you know, I don't exactly have... You know..." He looked uncomfortable for a second then recovered and pointed to the first photo. It was a picture of Ed. He had his shirt pulled up and Roy could see the beginning of a baby bump. The next few pictures were showing Ed as his bump grew as the months went on. More pictures were shown, though in a different setting. They were in a hospital now. The first picture Ed showed him that had this change of setting was a photo of the Rockbell girl cutting the umbilical cord attaching the baby to Ed, smiling excitedly. He pointed to another of Winry holding the infant. Then the last photo was the same one he saw when he was looking around the room. Ed holding an infant while laying in a hospital bed, smiling fondly down at the sleeping baby.  
"Is this enough proof? Do you believe me now?" He sounded hopeful. Maybe Roy could finally be convinced.  
"Mommy...?" Ed looked up and Roy turned in his seat to see the little girl with jet black hair and golden eyes staring at them, "What're you doing mommy?" Roy saw what seemed to be even more proof in this girl. The little girl called Ed 'mommy' not 'daddy' and he started noticing resemblances between him and the child.  
"Nothing sweetie, what do you need?"  
"I'm hungry." She said, "When's lunch?" Ed looked at the clock on the wall. It was 12:30.  
"How about right now?" He said smiling at her. The girl smiled back and nodded, "C'mon then, let's get you a sandwich or something." He turned to Roy again, "Do you want something to eat?" He asked but Roy Just shook his head.  
"No I ate before I came here." He told him and Edward nodded.  
"Alright then." Ed turned toward his daughter again smiling fondly down at her and took her hand, leading her into the kitchen. As the blonde left the room, Roy chewed over the things that Ed had showed him. It was all convincing enough to make someone believe that the man had gotten pregnant but Roy still didn't want to admit that it was possible, unnatural, something that should be impossible for a male to do. Yet here, in front of him, was proof that it was possible and that Ed had gotten pregnant. Roy's thoughts became guilty. The other man had been trying to tell him what had happened and what he'd been through and Roy had just kept on denying him and rejecting his claims instead of asking for proof first hand. He leafed through the test results again then studied the pictures a bit more. He'd never seen Ed as happy as he was in the picture of a tired him holding a baby. His baby. His daughter who had spent nine months inside him. He believed now that it had all happened and that he was the father of this child. He stood and followed the route that Ed and the little girl had taken to the kitchen and stood in the door watching Ed lather a piece of bread with peanut butter then spread jelly on top of it, finishing when he slapped another piece of bread on top of it. He approached the girl who was sitting at the square shaped kitchen table waiting and ready for food. He set the plate in front of her and she picked it up ready to take a huge bite out of it.  
"Ah, ah. What do you say first." Ed asked making her stop in her tracks. She sighed, seeming annoyed at the question but responded anyway.  
"Thanks Mama." Ed smiled and kissed the top of her head while she started on her sandwich taking a large bite, stuffing her mouth full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
"Take smaller bites! You're going to choke one of these days if you keep doing that! I swear." The four-year-old heedes Ed's words and began taking normal bites.  
"What's her name?" Roy asked and Ed looked up.  
"Winry." He answered, "It's a pretty name." Roy nodded thinking that the name was alright but not what he would've chosen.  
"So..." Ed started then stopped. Roy know exactly what he was asking.  
"Ed you weren't lying about being pregnant. I can ser that now." He looked at Ed with a guilty expression, "I should've listened to you and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Ed looked down contemplating it. After a few minutes which felt like eternity to Roy the blonde looked up again.  
"Yeah... I think I can." He smiled a little, "I guess it wouldn't be really that easy to believe that a guy could get pregnant anyway so I can't blame you much for it." Roy sniled back.  
"You're right about that." He looked down at Winry, "I'd like to be apart of her life... If that's alright with you of course." He looked up at Ed again, hoping that maybe he could be apart of that family that he started but abandoned before he had realized that he'd created it.  
"It's fine with me. I think that Winry had wanted someone to call dad anyway."  
"So let's start over. Ed, would you do the honour of becoming mine again?" He saw Edward's expression turn thoughtful as he thought about it. Roy hoped that maybe, just maybe, the blonde would say yes and he could reunite with his love who he'd been searching for, for the last four years. After some time of contemplating it, ed looked up again with a smile.  
"Alright, let's try this again okay?" Roy let out a breath he'd been holding. He had reached his goal.

Hi! So this chapter is finished! I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry that it took me forever to write! I actually hand wrote it because I couldn't get to a computer for the longest time but I've finally got it typed up and posted for you guys so yeah! Hopefully my computer won't break again and I'll be able to put up the next chapter soon! See you guys in the next chapter! Bye for now!  
~Kurosaki-Chan


	6. Family Adaptations

**One Week Later**  
Roy didn't know how Ed did this! Raising a child, that is. He watched as Ed patiently dealt with his screaming 4 year-old daughter. _'He's grown up...'_ The man thought. The Ed he knew from 4 years ago would've been screaming right back at the girl. But here, the blonde was talking to the little girl, and with a reasonable voice too.  
"I already told you yesterday, you couldn't go over to Nathan's today," He was telling the girl, "You have a doctor's appointment remember?"  
"To hell with a doctor's appointment!" Ed grimaced at the "H-word"  
"Who taught you that word?" He asked.  
"Aunt Win says it all the time!"  
"Well I'll have to talk to Aunt Win about that 'cause that's not an okay word you hear young lady? I won't tolerate that!" He picked his daughter up, she seemed to have calmed down and had tired herself out from the tantrum, and leaned into her Mama's arms as he picked her up.  
"Say, when we get back, if you've been good, you can go play with Nathan alright?" Winry nodded tiredly at this and Ed smiled kissing her temple. He looked up at Roy afterwards and smiled slightly.  
"How do you do that?" Roy asked slightly awed and Edward shrugged.  
"I don't know, guess it comes with having a kid.." He carried Winry to his car, Roy following him. He buckled the child in as seated himself in the front seat, Roy getting into the passenger's side. This past week had been such a ride...  
 _ **Last Monday**_  
 _"Winry!" Ed called out to his daughter._  
 _"Yeah Mama?"_  
 _"Come here, I have someone for you to meet!" The little girl came down the steps into the living room where Ed was waiting with Roy._  
 _"Winry, this is Roy," Ed crouched down in front of his daughter, "I know this might be weird at first and hard to get used to, but Roy is your daddy." The girl's eyes widened._  
 _"Like, My_ _ **real**_ _daddy?" She asked and Edward nodded, "So I won't have to pretend you're my daddy whenever Nathan or Anna come over anymore?" Ed shook his head._  
 _"No baby, you'll still have to call me Dad or Daddy when Nathan or Anna come over."_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"Well usually girls are called Mommy sweetie. But I'm a special case, I had you myself even though I'm a boy so I'm your Mommy. But to others it would be weird because they don't know Mommy's special. And they can't know so it's gotta be a secret." Ed pressed his index finger to his lips in emphasis and Winry copied him, smiling._  
 _"Okay, it's a secret. But when no one's around he's," the girl pointed to Roy, "My_ _ **real**_ _daddy right?"_  
 _"Exactly." Winry looked over at Roy as if she were assessing him. The dark-haired man kneeled down next to her._  
 _"Hey Winry," He greeted, "I look forward to- Oof!" Winry tackled the man in a hug._  
 _"Will you make Mommy stop crying?"_  
 _"Huh?"_  
 _"Mommy cries a lot at night when he doesn't think I can hear him." Roy looked around to see that Edward had left the room. "So will he stop crying now ? 'Cause you're here?"_  
 _"I hope so Winry because guess what my goal is."_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"To make sure you and your mother are never sad again!" He smiled at the child, "You'll have to help me make your mom smile though, it can be hard to make him smile sometimes." Winry smiled brightly and nodded._  
 _"I can do that!" Ed walked back into the room, standing on the edge, leaning against a doorframe._  
 _"I'm starting to get jealous," He joked, "It looks like you're already on a fast track to being her favourite."_  
 _"Yeah well- Oof, I'm good at that... Hey shouldn't have you asked before you decided I was a play yard?" He looked up at the kid who was now perched on his shoulders. She shook her head._  
 _"Mommy never cares."_  
 _"Oh yes I do missy, you give me backaches when you climb on me like that!" He plucked Winry off of Roy and set her on the ground again. Roy stood and wrapped his arms around the other man, leaning his head down against the other's neck._  
 _"I missed you..." He murmured against Ed's skin._  
 _"I did too." The blonde whispered back to him._  
 _ **Timeskip Back To Present**_  
The doctor's appointment went fast and when they'd reached home, Winry literally flew out of the car only saying, "I'm going to Nathan's Mommy!" Before taking off down the street. Ed sighed , exasperated.  
"What am I going to do with that girl...?" He muttered to himself. He jumped slightly when Roy came up behind him, snaking his arms around Edward's waist. He nuzzled the younger man's neck.  
"Why don't we go inside?" He murmured lowly. A smile played at Ed's lips.  
"Sure." The blonde agreed, "But we're not going too far this time got it?"  
"Sure, sure.."  
"I mean it Roy."  
"Mm-hmm I'm sure you do.."  
Ed sighed, "Forget about Winry, what am I going to do with _you?!"_  
"Mmm I don't know.. Maybe you could love me?" Edward sighed, this time it was more of a happy sigh and Roy grinned against the other's skin in victory.  
"Alright.. Let's go inside."  
"Lead the way, Love." Ed giggled in the most masculine way he could muster and pulled Roy inside with him.  
 _ **An Hour Or So Later**_  
Neither of them wanted to get up, both completely content with laying in each other's arms.  
"Hey Roy?"  
"Hmm?" The man didn't look up from the golden locks he was playing with as he answered his lover.  
"Am I doing a good job?"  
"What do you mean Love?" Roy paused in playing with his boyfriend's hair as Ed worried his lower lip as he decided on what to say.  
"I mean... Sometimes... I feel like Winry's not getting enough of what she needs 'cause I'm a guy. Like, I feel like, even though I have that Maternal Instinct or some shit because I had her myself, I feel like I'm skipping things that if I was a girl I wouldn't be missing and that she wouldn't be missing because of me..."  
"Edward you are doing an absolutely perfect job at raising Winry. She becoming a beautiful young lady because you are her mother, Love. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you're neglecting her.." Roy held the other in a tight and comforting embrace and Ed snuggled closer to his lovers warmth.  
"Yeah... Bur sometimes I just feel like that though.."  
"Those feelings are nothing but nonsense Love.. You're doing a perfect job at raising her..."  
"Alright... If you say so.." Ed leaned his head back to fit his nose into the juncture of Roy's neck and shoulder and nuzzle the sensitive spot, quietly purring while he did. Roy kissed the blonde man's temple before leaning back with a happy sigh and letting himself fall victim to the blonde's gentle affections.  
"I don't just say so., I _know_ so." He replied back, all th while, thinking:  
 _'God I love you Edward.. I hope you realize that..'_


	7. I've Moved!

Hello! I know I haven't been here for a while, but I've kind of moved on from . Now I spend more of my time on Wattpad and Ao3. I've continued posting and updating all of the stories from here to those sites and I have new ones on there too. So if you all wanted to see more of the stories I was posting on here or if you wanna see my new stories, there's the usernames to my Wattpad and Ao3 below so you know who I am.

Bai!

~Juria Kurosaki

I now reside on Wattpad

HeartOfFullmetal369

And Ao3

HeartOfFullmetal


End file.
